Ash's Dark Change
by YaBoySteven
Summary: It has been a few years since Ash and Serena spent time with one another and the two decided to take a romantic stroll, only for their lives to be changed forever when they become creatures of the night. Now embracing their deviant side, the two hope to make a harem of sexy vampire slave girls. Contains Hypnosis, Mind Control, Harem, and possible light BDSM. Tons of lemons to come.
1. A Welcome Change

Ash's Dark Change

**Ash's Age: 17**

**Serena's Age: 17**

It was a beautiful day in Kalos as Ash and Serena decided to take a peaceful stroll in the verdant hills of Route 11. The two had aged quite a bit since they last saw each other and they hoped that a nice walk through Serena's home region's beautiful scenery would build a stronger bond between the two. Serena had been in love with the raven haired teen for many years now, and she'd hope to finally win his affection for her if she stayed by his side for long enough.

"So Ash, how's it feel, being back in Kalos after so long?" Serena asked curiously, hoping to get something out of him. "It feels great! I hope we can stay here for a good long while." Ash said, not yet completely aware of the honey blonde girl's feelings for him. He had feelings for her deep down, but being the boy he was, he didn't know how to process these emotions just yet, feeling scared of what they meant between him and Serena. Just as their journey took them up the pathway, they stubbled upon the old entrance to Reflection cave, a cave said to reveal a person's true self in one of the many reflecting walls should you look hard enough. "Say, do you wanna go in there?" Serena asked excitingly, hoping to entice Ash's love for adventure to the surface, just to lengthen their time alone.

"Sounds awesome. Let's go!" Ash said, only for Serena to take charge. Grabbing her friend by the hand, the duo both blushing as she did so, Serena led the couple into the cave. The two then came to realize how dark and decrepit the place had become. As it turned out, the cave was closed off from being a tourist spot after a recent outbreak in a woobat population, the colony that invaded the cave being claimed to have a very deadly virus they could infect any human with.

Unknown to Ash and Serena at the time, the two still ventured onward, ignorant of the danger that laid beyond. After a while of stumbling through the darkness, the two teenagers came to meet a large mirror, with some of the cave's luminescent stones reflecting off its surface, giving the room they were in a pleasant, yet faint glow. "It looks really pretty doesn't it? It's almost romantic, wouldn't you think?" Serena said, desperately trying to get her crush's attention. "Yeah…" Ash said, the boy still pondering his own emotions in order to muster up the courage to confront them.

"What do you think your true self is like?" Serena said, getting close to her crush's body, hoping to strike up more conversation. "I'd say it'd be me being a Pokemon Master and winning every league imaginable!" Ash said, glancing closer into the mirror, thinking if he squinted hard enough, he'd see what he wanted to. What he saw though was far more sinister.

As Ash peered deeper into the mirror, he made out a trace of something else altogether. Two red dots peering not into the mirror, but the back of Ash's friend. Ash rubbed his eyes, thinking he was imagining something, but he wasn't. In fact after checking to see if he hadn't gone mad, he made out the red dots more clearly. They looked like a pair of bulging, hungry eyes. The kinds of hunger that isn't sated easily.

Ash then looked and realized that this wasn't the reflection of his true self, jumping into action as he saw the red eyes grow larger in the reflection. "Serena! Get down!" Ash yelled, slamming the girl to the stone floor for safety. Right after doing this, a large Swoobat, the leader of its diseased colony sprang out, biting down on Ash's shoulder, its teeth piercing through his clothes like they were made of paper.

"AHHH!" Ash screamed in pain as the Swoobat held fast. Serena acted fast, grabbing a rock off the cave floor and slammed it into the creatures skull. After two more consecutive smacks, the Courting Pokemon finally reeled from the attack, breaking off from its prey and flying back into the darkness. Serena rushed over to the shivering body of Ash, tears now forming on her eyes as she felt guilty for what happened.

She just wanted the two of them to be alone together. They left all their Pokemon with Clemont back in town so they couldn't even defend themselves when they needed it. She even coaxed him into the cave as well, completely unaware of the dangers it held. "Oh Ash, I'm so sorry. Let me help you." Serena said on the verge of crying, her voice quivering in guilt and sorrow.

"I'm just glad you're safe." Ash said weakly, his body slowly becoming pale from the virus. "Don't leave me! I beg you!" Serena said, trying to turn Ash to make him more comfortable. Just as she did so, Ash's body stopped quivering, stopped bleeding, stopped breathing. Serena stepped back, crying into her hands at the sight.

Little did the female trainer know that Ash was not dead, rather a transformation occurring to him instead. If anything, he never felt more alive. As Ash's eyes opened up again, his sclera began turning from white to black, his irises turning a golden, glowing yellow. More changes to him occurred as well. He felt the member in his pants double in size, to a very moderate 10 in long shaft. He felt his muscles expand and tone as well. Best of all, Ash felt he had a connection to incredible psychic energy.

Feeling these changes excited him, he wanted to try them out, but as he though this, he heard this friend's sobbing. Ash got up slowly, approaching his crying companion, her hands covering up her face. "Serena, Serena! Stop crying, I'm alive!" Ash said, his voice resonating in Serena's mind. As the girl took her face out of her hands, she looked up to see Ash.

As she began to smile, she immediately hesitated, noticing that Ash's new eyes gleamed in the dark. "Ash, what happened to you?" Serena asked cautiously, getting up and placing her hand upon his now paler face. "I don't know. I just woke up, feeling that I had more strength than ever. I feel like I could tackle an Aggron!" Ash said proudly, only for a sensation in his mind continued to prod at him. He felt hungry, extremely hungry. A kind of hunger one needed to sate immediately.

Without warning, Ash pinned Serena to the ground, her warm body pressed down upon by his own. "Woah, what are you doing?!" Serena asked, panicked by her friend's sudden advances. "I need to sate my appetite. I desire a queen, one to have fun with me for the rest of our lives." Ash said, licking his lips. "Wait, wha-" Serena was about to say, only for ash to tear her clothes as well as his own into ribbons.

"Ash, please tell me what happened to you! Why are you doing this?!" Serena asked the boy, blushing as her moderately attractive body lay on the cold ground. "I wish to make you mine. Don't worry, you'll see it my way soon." Ash said seductively. Upon saying this, Ash's eyes shined brighter in the dark, their light enveloping Serena's own eyes. "What is this…oooo…" Serena said, her mind going blank, with only her new captor encompassing her mind. Just as this happened, her resistance faded, leaving her to simply smile and accept her new Master, her eyes forming pink love hearts in her eyes, the sign of Swoobat's hypnotic influence. "So my sexy King, what can your humble servant do for you?" the now entranced girl said, her mind totally enthralled to her Master.

"I want you to lay back and enjoy my pleasures." Ash said, using his newfound psychic powers to lift his slave's body off the ground. Pinning her to the cave wall, Ash took his now imbued cock and rammed it into Serena's soft virgin cunt, causing her to get wet instantly. "Oh fuck yes!" Serena gasped, her tight hole being claimed by the man she loved. "You are so magnificent my Master. Continue to use my body for your pleasure! Dominate this body of mine! I'm nothing more than your little fuck sleeve" she gasped, her mind and body accepting that she'd be nothing but her Master's plaything.

"Oh, I intend to." Ash replied, giving the beautiful teen a reach around, his hands now playing with her breasts. Serena moaned from this gesture and looked over her shoulder, kissing her new owner as he leaned into her. Even through her hazed mind, Serena was content, knowing that she was being taken by the boy she loved. Now that he was her dominator, she was even more captivated by his presence.

"Oh Master, keep going! I'm almost there..!" Serena pleaded through her sex driven cries of lust. Just then without warning, Ash came himself, his load filling Serena's pussy. Upon her dominator's climax filling her insides, a wave of ecstasy washed over the teen girl's body. She didn't want him to stop. She wanted to be his personal play thing forever.

As her hole leaked from his seed spilling out of her, Ash then pinned her to the cave floor, only her bare ass sticking up. "Oh Serena, you don't know how liberating this feels. Let me share this emotion with you." Ash said, taunting the girl with what he was experiencing. "Please my Lord, enjoy my body as much as you like. I want to be your's! I want to feel what you're feeling!" Serena said, her hazed mind still clouding her memory. Deep inside her mind, Serena frankly didn't mind being dominated. She always liked when Ash took charge of situations. As long as it was with him, she'd be his loyal slave either way.

But that wasn't her choice to make. Her life was in her Master's hands, who's very hands where now perched on her sexy ass cheeks. With her head on the floor, the brainwashed girl could only just barely see her owner had prepared to enter her other hole. Excited at the idea of being claimed there, she gave her Master a view he couldn't resist, wiggling her ass for his temptation.

Ash didn't need much of an invitation anyways, as he'd already made up his mind. The raven haired teen then plunged his massive cock into Serena's tight ass hole, balls deep. As he began to move inside her, Serena couldn't help but scream and howl in pleasure from how massive her capturer felt, her erotic voice echoing in the cave's walls. Ash then leaned into the girl as her screaming turned more into soft, sexual moans. "So my little slave, how would you like to embrace this gift with me? I'll give you my new powers and you will rule by me as my Queen. With you by my side, I will have all the pleasures in the world that I need. I couldn't think of a more suitable choice for my mate. You want to my my queen, don't you?" Ash said in her ear, offering her a chance to be by his side forever.

"Yes my Master! I've always wanted you since we were kids. Now with you as commanding and magnificent as you are, I cannot refuse. I'll be your loyal slave as well as your Queen. I accept it my love!" Serena shouted through her bliss driven state, hoping he'd bless her with his gift. Upon her desire to be his Queen forever, Ash's mouth gapped wide open, his canine teeth now extending into fangs.

Ash then gently bit down on Serena's neck, causing her to moan in pleasure by the tactic. Upon his bite, the honey blonde teen and her usurper climaxed at the same time. Ash then pulled out of her tight ass hole, reveling in how hot Serena looked as her two fuck holes had his intense seed pouring from them. He had no idea he lusted after her for so long, now fully grateful of the gift he was was blessed with.

After he removed his retractible teeth from her throat, Serena's body underwent a change as well. Her skin maintained its normal complexion and tone, and while her body was still warm, other changes occurred to her that didn't happen with Ash. He breasts grew up to a nicely sized D cup shape while her buttox and thighs expanded just slightly to ensure her features were savory. With her newly enhanced body, Serena's sclera turned black like Ash's, but her eyes turned a pleasant rose, to signify her position as Ash counterpart. She was still his obedient slave, but her personality changed as well to compliment her new life as Ash's queen and a creature of the night.

"I must thank you for this gift my Master. Never before would I have such pleasures. These sights, these smells. I'll indulge in them for a while." Serena said, a seductive and sexy sinister smile being drawn on her face. "I've loved you for so long, my King. I'm glad that you finally took me." she continued, wrapping her arms around his neck, allowing her body to press up against her naked dominator.

"I'm so glad I received this gift. Now I finally get to appreciate how much you loved me." Ash said, caressing his queen's face, engaging in a heated and passionate kiss that followed. "But we're not done yet. I must sate my appetite more. I need more subjects, more women, more people to give praise to me. And you're gonna help me, my sexy little toy." Ash finished. "I wouldn't have it any other way Master." Serena replied, kissing his enhanced and toned chest.

Upon hearing her commitment to seeing Ash spend time with more woman than just her, Ash happily used his other new psychic powers. Using just his mind, Ash shrouded both of their bodies in a black, swirling mist. As it cleared out, it had shown that Ash had given the two disguises so they could mingle about without their naked bodies being spotted. "Don't worry my sweet, I'll make you a very fetching outfit soon enough. For now, embrace my disguise and let us return to town. I've got a few more females in mind to join our den." Ash commanded his queen. The two of them never felt more alive, their love for each other being multiplied by their new sexual desires and cravings. As the two ventured out of the cave, their hands bound to each other, they noticed that they no longer cast a reflection on the mirrors around the cave they made love in. They then both simply shrugged and licked their lips in anticipation to see who would join them next.


	2. A Accepting Position

Ash and Serena had now returned to Shalor City, their body's transformed and naked, yet hidden behind Ash's psychic illusion. When the two returned to the Poke Center, they were greeted by their Pokemon and friends. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried, jumping into his trainer's arms.

"Nice to see you too, Pikachu." Ash said elatedly, hugging his old friend. "So what took you guys so long?" Clemont asked. "You said you'd be only out an hour but you were gone for 2." he continued.

"Big bro, leave it be, they were just out for a walk." Bonnie replied, even though she knew Serena wanted to get closer to Ash and fully supported it. But how close they were, she did not know.

"Say, did you guys see Korrina anywhere?" Ash asked, his need for more servants filling up his mind. "Yeah, she went back to the tower." Bonnie replied.

"Ok then, Serena and I will back soon. We just wanna say goodbye." Ash said, rushing out the door as soon as possible. "So Master, what do we have in mind for Korrina?" Serena said seductively, wrapping her body around his, her arms around his neck and her eyes looking up to him, begging for his attention.

"I intend to capture her and make her our servant. Her supple body would be excellent as a lesser vampire." Ash said, kissing Serena erotically. The two of them still couldn't believe how free they felt. Walking in the open public completely naked without anyone suspecting them of something. Being able to have as much raunchy sex as they wanted. Relishing in their powers to persuade the mind.

They wouldn't give this up for the world, and soon enough, several other women wouldn't either. Ash and Serena entered the Tower of Mastery, only to find its owner, Gurkinn, completely absent. "Korrina! Korrina are you in here?" Ash asked, calling out the blonde's name.

"Yes, hello who's there?" called a voice at the top of the tower. Using their psychic powers, Ash and Serena lifted themselves through the large empty space of the tower, carrying themselves up at tremendous speeds. As the pair landed on the large spiral staircase, a familiar face turned around the corner at the hallway at the top.

"Ash! Serena! Oh its so good to see you two again!" the bubbly blonde said, taking the two into a hug. Feeling something strange, Korrina wondered why when she hugged them she felt supple breasts and incredibly toned muscles. Passing it off as nothing, Korrina continued to speak.

"So what brings you two all the way out here?" the gym leader asked the pair. "Actually we just wanted to drop by and say hi." Serena said, then looking to Ash for the segway.

"We also wanted to give you a gift." Ash said deviously, his tone not even being picked up by Korrina.

"Oh really? What is it?" the blonde asked. Just as she said her last word, Ash's eyes shined bright upon Korrina's face, her lack of resistance making it easy for him to hypnotize her with his powers. "What is it that you want, my Lord?" Korrina then asked, her mind now giving her images of how spectacular her now captor was. He looked magnificent, splendid, sexy. She had to obey him, submit to him. Even worship him.

"I seek to make a den of beautiful vampire women for me and my beautiful queen here to run over. Congrats, you're my first subject!" Ash said, his lips licking in temptation. "I will do as you please Master!" Korrina said excitedly, glad that she had the pleasure of being her King and Queen's first loyal subject.

"Before we make you one of us, we must test if you are worthy." Serena said with a sinister snicker. "Lead us to your bed chambers." she finished. "Yes my Queen, by your command." Korrina said happily, leading her dominators to her room. As she rushed the duo in, she locked her door behind her.

"My grandfather went out to buy somethings a while ago. We only have about an hour before he gets back." Korrina said, giving her enslavers a warning. "Oh, we'll have plenty of time, my little toy." Ash said, lifting Korrina by the waste and throwing her to her bed. As he did this, Ash dropped the illusion that shrouded his and Serena's bodies, showing off all the amazing enhancements the received from their gift.

"Wow, my King and Queen sure look sexy." one part of Korrina thought to herself in her lust filled hazed mind. Like Serena before, Ash torn away at Korrina's clothes with his new sharp claws, leaving her skater outfit in ribbons. Korrina bit her lip at the gesture, thinking how sexy she must be with was to see hew strewn out like this.

"Well what are you waiting for, take me Master!" Korrina begged, only for Ash to turn her down. "No, if I want you to enjoy being by my side, you must learn to indulge in all sexual acts I command of you. Now sit back and watch." Ash commanded Korrina. As she lay down on the bed, looking at her captors, she witnessed a sexy sight to behold indeed.

Ash was positioned behind Serena, his massive cock buried in her ass. As she moaned from the experience, Ash reached around, playing with her now enchanted breasts in his hands, her mouth reaching back to kiss him erotically. The two continued to please each other in from of their slave, her desire to be their growing with each moan and grunt.

"You…see…Korrina. This massive cock can be your's too. So long as you pledge your body and mind to us." Ash spoke through his grunts. His massive phallus still continuing to drilling Serena, making her eyes roll into the back of her head and mouth to let out cries of pleasure got Korrina even more devoted.

"Please, my Master, take my body. Use me like the slut I am. Make me your servant of sex!" Korrina pleaded. While she continued to beg for attention, Ash let loose a load of seed into Serena's ass, making her cum from the feeling alone. As Serena's sweet juices flowed from her and onto the floor, Korrina couldn't wait any longer.

Without so much as a command, Korrina jumped into action, lapping away Serena's climax off the floor and out of her still wet cunt. "Oh you dirty girl." Serena teased, grabbing Korrina by the head and drawing her in closer.

Ash then untitled himself from Serena, his vampire body offering him plenty of stamina for a second round. Using his vampiric prowess, Ash forged a sex toy from thin air. A strap out with two penises, fully equipped to satisfy Korrina's desire.

"Serena, why don't you take our little friend there on a test run?" Ash asked, handing the toy over to his Queen. "Of course my King." Serena said hungrily, attaching the toy to her waist. Korrina was then given orders to bend over and accept her Queen's gift, a command she did without question.

As Korrina prepared her body to be ravished, Serena thrusted the toy into her, each rubbery cock entering on of her fuck holes. Korrina was in heaven, her mouth gapping open in joy from both her asshole and her sweet pussy being taken. As she moaned louder and louder to please her Master, the two girls looked to see Ash sit in a chair, watching in content as his Queen dominated their subject, stroking himself in pleasure from the site.

"Yeah, you like this, don't you bitch?" Serena teased her slave. "Yes my Mistress! I'm captivated by you and our Master's splendor. I'm your little slut!" Korrina said, her mind fully caving in to the idea her was now Ash and Serena's property. "Please use me however you want to! I'm so hot right now Mistress. I'm gonna cum!" she screamed.

As she did this, her pussy exploded from the feeling, Korrina moaning from the intensity of her first orgasm. But Serena didn't stop there. She continued to thrust inside her subject, keeping the pace up. It was at this moment Ash joined them.

"Now, my sexy slave, wrap your mouth on my cock." Ash commanded her. "Of course Master. My body is your plaything!" Korrina said in joy, her mind finally breaking. Inside her hypnotized mind was now no longer a girl pleading for her friends to stop. Now all that was left was a sex crazed maniac, her sexual tendencies and her love for her dominators being her driving force in life.

Korrina happily took the massive member into her mouth, moaning from the rods at her backside as well as her front. Ash continued to skull fuck his servant for a while, forcing her head up and down his shaft with every thrust. Korrina of course, didn't mind the rough and forceful act, as she simply desired the release of herself and her owners.

Ash then took it upon himself to stand the blonde girl up, hoisting her on his waist while Serena continued her work on her backside. Ash then with a massive thrust entered Korrina's cunt, the sex toy still being in place as he did. The double penetration was making the gym leader gasp for air. She was a bitch in heat and she wouldn't want it any other way.

"So my sexy little fuck toy, how would you like it if we blessed you with our gift? Would you like to see the world as we do, as our eternal and loyal sex subject?" Ash asked, even though he knew her answer. "Yes my Master! I accept your gift! I will join you as a creature of the night and serve you forever! Just please give me release, I beg you!" Korrina begged, the plea reaching her dominators' ears.

"Very well then." Serena said, teasing her subject with more intense movements. With Korrina bouncing higher and higher up into the air, her climax coming even quicker, Ash and Serena prepared themselves, letting their vampiric teeth protrude. Right ash Korrina, Serena and Ash all moaned from their orgasms, the two immortal teens bit down, one vampire taking a bite down on each side of the neck, a tactic that made Korrina's orgasm all the more intense.

Ash and Serena released the limp body of the gym leader, unsheathing themselves from her tight entrances. As Korrina's body went through the same change Serena's did, Ash released his hypnotic hold on her like Serena before her, knowing full well he already broke his servant into a loyal slave. As Korrina's breast size and buttocks grew in length, her sclera, like the two before her turned black.

This time however, Korrina's irises turned fluorescent purple, showing her status as her Lord's and Mistress' underling. "This feels amazing!" Korrina cried out. "I'm so glad you gave me this gift Master. Had you not hypnotized me, my mind might have never accepted your attempts to bless me with your power and sex." she added, fully accepting that she was fine with being _convinced_ through hypnosis.

"But now, all these feelings I have, I want to sate them desperately. I want to feed. I want to fuck. I want to dominate someone just like you did me." She added sinisterly, hoping she'd get a chance to catch their next prey. "Don't worry my little slave, there'll be plenty of time for that." Ash said, assuring his subject that she'll get to experience what it feels like to have power.

"But first, why not go another round?" Ash said, his massive member still standing up, its appetite yet not sated. "Of course my Master." Korrina said gleefully.

As the group of three began yet another round of amazing sexual acts, Ash pondered to himself when his den of vampires would stay. That thought left him soon though, as he returned his focus to plowing his Queen's moist cunt as she ate out their newest servant in delight.

"This is gonna be real fun." Ash thought with a sinister scheme going through his mind on who he should turn next.


End file.
